


[PODFIC] Best Friends

by birdie7272



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American - Freeform, First Time, I'm Gay for Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Smut, Teenlock, prompt, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never expected his sleepover with Sherlock to turn out like this....</p><p>AKA- How the sleepover in "I'm Gay for Sherlock" should have happened.</p><p>
  <a href="http://mersuperwholockabuff.tumblr.com/post/151646292022/what-the-heck-is-a-podfic">PODFICs confuse me.  What is this? What am I looking at? What do I do?</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593595) by [birdie7272](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272). 



DOWNLOAD: [mp3 (55mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3exml4klzx3k6bk/Best+Friends.mp3)

[STREAM](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3exml4klzx3k6bk/Best_Friends.mp3)

-

It's not perfect but it's a completed pod so I am posting it :D 

Sherlock's voice irritates me and I can't drop my register -even though I tried- so he may sound ~~extremely~~ a bit OOC but other than that... just the usual self-criticisms, like how it's my own work and I still can't read the damn sentence right hahaha 

-

Music: [Follow Me Down by The Pretty Reckless ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKLc25K7Yxw)


End file.
